


Such a Pretty Girl So Tired

by sinuous_curve



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Pervertibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mia wakes up to an empty bed, cool on the side where Letty ought to be. The green lights on the bedside clock glow bright in the darkness; it’s a couple minutes after two and the neighborhood hums very softly outside their window. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Pretty Girl So Tired

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to lyo, as always.

Mia wakes up to an empty bed, cool on the side where Letty ought to be. The green lights on the bedside clock glow bright in the darkness; it’s a couple minutes after two and the neighborhood hums very softly outside their window.

Quietly, Mia pushes back the thin summer blankets and slips out of bed. She retrieves her crumpled nightgown from the floor and eases it over her head. It’s the middle of summer, but the heat from the day has leached away to the coolness of night. The air from the rattling fan ghosts over Mia’s skin and she shivers a little, squinting into the suddenly unfamiliar shadows of the house at night.

She follows Letty’s trail through the open bedroom door and down the stairs to the main floor. She can hear the low clank of Letty in the garage. Mia runs her fingers through the tangles in her hair as she pads across the kitchen to the door the connects the house. A thin stripe of golden light bleeds through the crack between the door and the floor tiles. Mia pauses with her hand on the knob; she hears the soft rattle of wheels on concrete.

“Hey,” Mia says, pushing through the door.

Letty pulls herself out from beneath the Charger and looks up, expression hovering somewhere between guilty and tired and maybe just a little pleased around the edges. “Hey.” She sits up and wipes her hands clean on a rag tucked into her pocket.

Mia closes the door and sits down on the wooden step that lead into the garage. She pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around her shins. Letty tosses the rag in the direction of one of the workbenches that line the perimeter of the room and slumps down, knees spread with her elbows against her thighs. She’s in her usual nighttime wear of basketball shorts and a thin white tank top. There’s a streak of grease on her cheek and she has the restless, cagey set to her shoulders that used to mean she’d be racing for pinks downtown.

She sort of reminds Mia of a caged animal; still beautiful, still incredible, but slowly diminishing.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Mia asks, tucking her chin on her knees. Neither of them sleep all that well anymore. Every single damn time sirens come within a mile of the house they both jerk awake and lay tense in the dark, fingers tangled gracelessly together. But it’s harder for Letty, ever since she and Brian punched it out on the front lawn together and she made her deal with the devils in blue.

Mia wishes Letty could get ahold of Dom and tell him what she’s done, if only so he could tell her that she did the right thing. (Assuming that’s what he would tell her and Mia isn’t always entirely certain of that. Dom’s changed a lot, since Race Wars.)

Letty shrugs. “Same shit, girl. You don’t have to worry about me. Go back to bed.”

“Fuck you,” Mia says without heat. She holds out her hand. “Come here.”

Letty pulls herself across the floor on little rattling wheels and laces their fingers together. There’s oil underneath her nails and lining the beds. She looks a little more like the Letty who slouched around the garage at sixteen in leather pants and a cropped shirt, flirting with the boys. Not like a woman who has made a run of hard choices where she ended up on the losing side no matter which way the dice fell.

Mia kisses her knuckles. “Need some distracting?” she asks.

Letty chuckles and brushes her hair away from her face with the back of her hand. “I don’t know how well that’ll work.”

“Can I try?”

Letty reaches up with her opposite hand and touches Mia’s cheek. “You can always try, chica.”

They have a lot of sex in a lot of ways. Mia usually goes in for middle of the day, languid fucking in their bed, mussing up the sheets and taking their time with mouths and fingers. Letty likes the harder and dirtier encounters, bending Mia naked over the kitchen table until she’s writhing and begging for anything before she falls apart. There’s still something marvelous enough in just touching each other that they don’t really need anything more than naked skin to spice things up.

But Mia has her other desires and so does Letty.

Carefully, Mia plants her feet on the board between Letty’s legs and pushes her backward with enough force to send her rattling and rolling back to the Charger. She bumps against the side and stops, eyeing Mia with something a little bit darker bled into her eyes.

Mia stands and brushes off her nightgown. Normally she wouldn’t go running around the garage in bare feet; that’s just asking for a nail straight into her heel. But she finds herself infected with Letty’s restlessness, which always makes Mia reckless in ways that seem a little petty to anyone who doesn’t know just how much she reigns herself in on any given day. Mia’s the responsible one, that’s what everyone says. She takes _care_ of people.

There’s a spool of plastic cord on one of the benches and Mia picks it up, testing the weight in her hand. Letty’s gaze is nearly a physical weight against Mia’s skin.

“Lift your hands,” Mia says softly, crossing over the cool concrete to stand in front of Letty. Hesitantly, Letty obeys. She’s not very good at following orders that don’t come from Dom. She never has been. Mia stares her down, knowing that and not caring. There are too many people in the garage with them; Mia can see them from the corner of her eye and hear the echoes of their voices. She wants them out.

Letty’s hands end up touching the newly restored sideview mirror of the Charger, which is convenient. Mia unspools a decent length of cord and bends down to wrap it around Letty’s wrists and the mirror. She’s careful to leave enough room so blood flow won’t become a problem, but there’s no chance Letty could slip the tie. Not that Mia thinks she consciously would, but it’s Letty. She can never not fight.

Mia sets the rest of the spool on the emptied out hood of the Charger and steps back to survey her work.

“I hope you’re not really attached to that shirt,” she says, returning to the workbench.

There’s an impressive collection of random detritus strewn across the top. Everything has a place in the garage, but since they’re not really in operation anymore it’s become less important to keep things tidy. It all collects next to the Charger, because it’s the only car anyone’s working on. Mia shifts through it and comes up with an exacto knife and a roll of duct tape.

Letty’s eyes widen when Mia turns back to her. Her jaw clenches a little, because Letty Ortiz does not do fear and, when she feels it, she sure as hell doesn’t show it. The air in the garage suddenly seems heavier and closer than it did.

Mia crouches down in front of Letty and pops the exacto knife out. She touches it to Letty’s cheek and catches her gaze. It’s so hard, sometimes, to get rid of the ghosts. But Letty trusts her, more than she ever did when they were kids. Everything matters more than it use to, and the stakes are higher. Still, when Mia holds a knife against her skin Letty settles down instead of fights. That has to mean something.

Mia kisses her hard for a stolen handful of seconds, then jerks back.

It’s easy to pulls Letty’s shirt away from her skin and slice straight down the middle, splitting it wide. Mia pushes the halves aside to reveal the flat span of Letty’s stomach and her breasts. Her nipples are already drawn in tight and hard. She sets the knife aside so she can flick each of them; Letty doesn’t make any noise, but her hands flex.

“This will hurt coming off,” Mia says, picking the duct tape back up and testing the heft of it in her hand. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Letty says. Her voice is low and sandpaper rough.

Mia rips off a strip a couple inches long and carefully spreads it over Letty’s eyes. She doesn’t press down hard, because she wants Letty to have eyebrows when her demons have been excised. It’s more about giving her a reason to do what she already wants to do. She kisses each of Letty’s eyes through the silver tape and gets a soft sound in return. “Don’t move,” Mia says, standing again.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Letty replies, mouth curled into the smallest of grins at the corner.

Mia goes back to the bench and rifles around in the piles of stuff. There’s electrical tape and a half-empty bottle of windshield wiper fluid. There’s a screwdriver with a broken handle that Mia picks up, wishing she had pockets. There’s oil and a couple rags that desperately need to be washed. There’s a truly stunning array of bolts and screws and washers and little pieces of wire. There’s a small pair of needlenose pliers that Mia also hefts absently in her palm.

There’s a curious kind of cold heat that coils low in Mia’s belly as she walks back to Letty and hunkers back down. She didn’t put her underwear back on when she left the bedroom and she feels exposed with her nightgown ridden up around her thighs. She sets the screwdriver aside and turns the pliers over in her hands.

She likes looking at Letty like this, stretched out and naked and turned on, despite the flatness she schools into her face.

Mia touches the nose of the pliers to Letty’s chin and lets her flinch at the sudden cool touch of metal. Letty’s tongue flicks out to lick her lips and she shifts her hips. Could be adjusting for comfort, but Mia doesn’t think so. She thinks Letty’s looking for friction, because the best way for her to remember her skin is her own is coming so hard her vision whites out.

She trails the pliers down Letty’s neck and over the rise of her collarbone. She traces the line of Letty’s breastbone and the little dip between the defined muscles of her abdomen. She nips into Letty’s bellybutton and doesn’t stop until she catches the pliers on the elastic waist of Letty’s shorts. Goosebumps shiver out along Letty’s skin and her fingers curl into loose fists.

“What do you think it is?” Mia asks.

Letty’s mouth falls open, but all that spills from between her lips is a soft gasp. Mia pushes the pliers open with a soft sound of resistant metal. “I have no idea,” Letty manages, swallowing. “Something metal.”

“Yep,” Mia says.

She pinches Letty’s left nipple between her thumb and forefinger and lifts her breast. Letty keens a short, gasped noise and arches away from the Charger. Carefully, Mia drags the open pliers along the bottom curve of Letty’s tit, where the skin is so soft and so sensitive.

Mia lets Letty’s breast fall, then circles her hard nipple with the pliers. “A knife?” Letty guesses, gasping out the words.

“No,” Mia says. She lines Letty’s nipple in the open nose of the pliers and pushes them shut with enough pressure that she knows it’ll send a spark of pain shooting along Letty’s nerves. Letty groans, twisting her head from side to side as she rides the waves of endorphins that come from the sudden clamp.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Letty chants. “What the fuck is that. _Mia_.”

Mia catches Letty’s chin in her hand and forces her still. “Pliers,” Mia says, carefully letting the handle drop so the weight drags at Letty’s skin. Letty whimpers. “Is that too much?”

Letty shakes her head hard. “Mia.”

“Is is too much?” Mia repeats, digging her thumb into Letty’s jaw.

“No,” Letty says, voice high and thready and tight.

Mia releases her chin and drags her nails down Letty’s torso until her fingers catch in the waistband of her shorts. Mia gets a good grip on them and pulls down, taking Letty’s underwear at the same time. Letty helpfully lifts her hips up so Mia can work the fabric under her ass, then drops back down as Mia pulls them down and off, leaving Letty naked and exposed.

“You are so beautiful,” Mia says, kissing the inside of her bent knee.

She picks up the screwdriver, then, and twirls it between her fingers. The handle’s cracked all the way down, but it’s mostly intact. She looks at Letty, considering. There’s so much Mia wants to do to Letty, always.

“What are you waiting for?” Letty asks, harsh and thrumming with want.

“Whatever I want to,” Mia shoots back. She sits down cross legged in front of Letty and presses her fists to the inside of Letty’s knees. “Spread your legs.”

Letty’s knees drop open like they’ve suddenly been weighted down with stones, leaving her spread and exposed. Mia bends down to huff out a warm breath at the thick thatch of black curls between her legs. Letty used to shave, Mia knows, but she’s stopped. They’ve both stopped doing a lot of those little things. Neither of them care, when it comes to each other.

Her hips flex up into the heat and Mia grins, kissing between Letty’s hips.

She straightens, taking a moment to smooth down her nightgown before picking up the screwdriver and adjusting the heft of it in her hand. She can see Letty’s shoulder pulsing, so the pliers clamped on her nipple swing back and forth against her stomach, just a little bit. Mia can see the flush spreading out over Letty’s skin and she wonders how long she could leave Letty like this before she would start begging to be touched.

Mia touches the metal tip of the screwdriver to the inside of Letty’s thigh, right at the crease between her leg and cunt. The muscles of Letty’s leg spasm tight and Mia’s fist is at her knee in a blink, forcing her still.

Slowly, Mia draws the screwdriver down the length of Letty’s thigh. The skin there is so soft and so wonderfully responsive. Letty doesn’t make noise, but her breath picks up until she’s panting in controlled little gasps. Her thighs starts to shake when Mia retraces the line back up.

She crosses over to Letty’s other leg along the line of her pubic hair. Letty’s hips twist hard, and Mia stops. “Hold still,” she insists, and Letty deliberately and slowly quiets herself.

Mia repeats the up and down process on the other leg, then pulls back just long enough to flip the screwdriver in her hand. The metal’s a little bit warm along the edges. Mia presses the blunt end of the handle to the crease of Letty’s cunt and waits for the hitched gasp of pleasure.

“Mia, girl, you gotta--” Letty groans, pressing her face into her upper arm.

Slowly, Mia pushes the handle of the screwdriver past Letty’s vulva and slowly pulls it down the split of her cunt until she finds Letty’s entrance. Letty’s hips jerk forward hard and Mia takes a little pity, pushing the handle into Letty slow and deep. “Like that?”

Letty nods frantically. “Please, please, Mia, please--”

Mia spreads Letty open with her other hand and bends down to flick her tongue against Letty’s clit. She keeps up a slow and steady fuck with the screwdriver, keeping the pace slower than she knows Letty would want it. This isn’t _just_ about Letty and Mia wants to take her time. It’s a little awkward, coordinating her mouth and her hand together but she manages.

It’s worth it, for Letty’s hips pumping up into the heat and the intrusion and the way her breath stutters out of control, to hitched gasps that wrack her entire body. Mia feels suffused with heat and a kind of heady control and she keeps up through Letty’s orgasm.

It rocks through Letty. She makes a sound so long and deep that Mia almost has trouble believing it’s Letty she’s eating out, except she knows damn well what Letty tastes like and how she feels. Mia feels a little tiny bit drunk on the power of it all. She carefully pushes herself away as Letty’s orgasm starts to wane and wraps her precise fingers around the handles of the pliers, and twists them.

Letty almost screams at that and shudders hard. It’s a half-climax, a powerful aftershock that slams through her hard. Mia pushes the pliers open and Letty whimpers as blood rushes back into the abused flesh. She’ll have an uncomfortable bruise there in the morning and Mia will kiss it better when they lay together in their bedroom in the daylight.

Mia sits back and waits for two carefully counted minutes for Letty to finally slump, sated, against the side of the car. Then she rises to her knees and looses the knot in the cord with a careful twist of the cord. Letty’s hands fall down onto her lap and she starts carefully rotating her wrists. Mia scrapes up a corner of the duct tape, says, “We’ll do this fast,” and yanks it off.

Letty groans. “Fuck.” She blinks her eyes open and gazes at Mia with nothing soft in her eyes, but a sense of warm satisfaction. “Hey.”

Mia smiles. “Hey.”

For a couple minutes, they sit together in the garage. Mia circles her fingers around Letty’s wrists and rubs at the skin. She’ll probably have bruises there, too. Mia picks up Letty’s hands and kisses the tangle of bones and tendons on the inside of her wrists.

“I think I’m tired,” Letty says softly.

“Let’s go to back to bed,” Mia replies, leaning in for a soft and sweet kiss.


End file.
